The Unknown
by avengfulDemigod
Summary: Has it ever occurred to you that there might be other spirits out there? That they might not be Guardians? That they might be evil? These are the awakenings of such spirits. Their stories. Who they are. What they do. These are the Unknown.


**The Unknown **

All I could remember was darkness. The pitch black void surrounded me, and it was all I could see for so long. Until a light finally broke through. It shone from above, creating a beam of light that only focused on me. And my appearance was clearly strange.

My dark hoodie was left unzipped, revealing the bloodstained white tee underneath. My jeans were dark gray and faded, and my bare feet were crammed into worn canvas shoes. A white bandage went around my left thigh, and another was on my right forearm. Strands of long, black hair fell in front of my eye, and when I reached up, I felt something wrapped around my head, covering my left eye. Another bandage.

I looked up, staring into the radiance before me. It came from the moon.

No words came, but I understood. I communicated, saying only three words to the Man in the Moon.

"_Who am I?" _The light shined brighter, and dimmed, before shining again, as if in a pattern. And I understood.

The darkness faded, and I finally saw my surroundings. I was in a large room, with colorful windows that may once have shown beautiful designs, now shattered. Grafitti covered the walls, and several of the long benches were tipped over. Another stained glass window was shattered above, letting the moon's light shine through.

A church.

I turned around, facing the altar at the front. Held in the air by two chains so everyone could see, was the Cro- _"AUGH!" _

Upon sight of the holy object, I recoiled in pain, my eyes felt as if they were being prodded with two hot irons, Not knowing what it was, I panicked, and dashed toward the doors, pushing them open and running out as fast as I could. The cool, night air rushed to greet me, yet I was too focused on escaping that damn place to acknowledge it. I just ran. When I finally stopped, I found myself lost in an entirely different world, one of lights and steel. A city. A woman walked by, driving me to quickly approach her.

"Excuse me, ma'am," she ignored me.

"Ma'am, please, if I could just have a moment of your ti- ah!"

She walked through me. Just… passed. As if I wasn't there. I froze. The people around me, what… what did they see? Am I nothing to them? I spun around, attempting to find a sign, anything, to see if they could even notice me.

Until a scream broke through the rest of the chaos of the world. I froze again. What was that? I couldn't tell, yet I was drawn to it. I ran in the direction, worried about whatever was happening.

And I knew I would hate it when I found out.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" I scream towards the man trying to abduct the little girl. He flinched, and I could _feel _the terror in him.

"Sh-show yourself!" He held the girl in front of him, as if she were a shield. He heard me?

The girl's eyes showed complete terror. She couldn't hear me. At least, I hoped.

A blood red light illuminated the alley. "Get – your – hands – off of her!" He suddenly flew to the side, dropping the girl, and slamming into the wall. The man screamed, the girl was paralyzed with fear. I didn't feel the ground beneath me anymore, and when I looked down, I was floating a few feet off of it.

I turned my attention back to the man, who was slowly getting back up. He was lifted into the air, and I realized that _I _was doing this. I was controlling him, lifting him with my mind, with telekinesis. I mimicked holding him in the air with my left hand, and flicked my wrist to the right, as if I was throwing him. He flew into the wall again, and I heard a satisfying _CRACK. _He stood up again, and next thing I knew, he had a gun out, aimed directly at me. What, he could see me now? Enough toying. A new idea came to mind. I pictured the molecules around the man, moving slowly in their lattice-work pattern. I imagined them speeding up, to the point where- yes. They created fire.

The man's sleeve caught fire, and he screamed, dropping the gun, which I caught, and quickly dismantled. He ran off, trying desperately to extinguish the flames.

I looked towards the girl, who was hiding behind a dumpster, shaking in fear. "Hey, hey, it's okay, I won't hurt you…" she didn't make any move to acknowledge me. Oh, right, invisible. I stepped closer, intending to gently push her back home. She flinched and backed away. She… could she see me? I noticed something, in a window. A reflection. The girl was standing there, afraid. But where I was standing… there was nothing. Just a glowing red dot…

The dot was in the exactly place where my eye should be, making me deduct that my eye was glowing, and the girl could see it. I closed my eye for a moment, and when I looked again, the light was gone. I turned back to the little girl, remembering that I couldn't touch her. So I came up with a solution.

I pictured the air around her, flowing lightly in one direction, not strong enough to push her, but enough for her to feel it. And, as planned, she hesitantly started to follow the direction.

I don't know how, how long it took, how I knew, but I eventually lead her back to her home. Her mother and father rushed to her, hugged her, made sure she was alright. I smiled at the sight. I stayed by her until she went to bed, just to make sure she would stay safe. When she was left alone, hidden under the covers, I could clearly see she couldn't sleep. She was tossing and turning in her bed, too afraid that if she slipped into unconsciousness, another would come for her.

Only one solution came to mind.

I sat on the bed by her side, and started to sing:

"_Sleep now, little girl._

_For no one will hurt you, no one in the world,_

_Sleep now, little girl, _

_For no one while hurt you nothing in the world!_

_A guardian protects you, he'd always defend you, _

_And no one can hurt you,_

_So sleep now, little girl…_

_Sleep now, little girl,_

_Sleep now, little girl,_

_Nobody will hurt you again,_

_Any torture will end,_

_In this world of darkness,_

_There's always the slightest_

_Chance…_

_That you will survive…_

_That you will find the Light…"_

The light… it sounded… right. Like the right thing to say to her. This was a world of darkness, but that only meant that one had to find it's light. The girl stopped fidgeting. Slowly and hesitantly, she opened her eyes.

"I don't know… who you are…" she says, "Or why you saved me, but… I just want to thank you. " She seemed to stare directly at me. "If it weren't for you, I would be dead, but… you saved my life. Thank you so much…" She closed her eyes and turned on her side. "Good night… Guardian…"

I stared at the wall.

I don't know how long, but I stood up. She snored lightly, and I silently opened her window and floated out, closing it as soon as I exited.

I looked up at the moon. "I don't know… who – or _what – _I am… but thank you… for letting me turn into this. Man in the Moon… please… answer me, just this one time. Who am I…?"

I waited.

And waited.

And waited.

It seemed like an eternity, but I got no answer. I bowed my head.

But then, images flowed through my mind. A church, a man armed with a knife, a young girl and boy running. I don't know what they meant, yet, I thought they were important.

For centuries to come, I lived, following these words:

_I will protect the world, my Voice will guide them, my mind will defend them. _

_I don't know Who I am._

_But for now…_

_**I am the Unknown.**_

* * *

**AD: Okay! Just so you know, The Unknown is an OC I made for AbigailPaine's story, ****"Fire and Ice."**

**AD: So, uh… yeah. I kind of own him. His power is telekinesis, but I decided to use science and make him manipulate the world in different ways. The Unknown isn't exactly a Guardian, he just chooses to protect people with his abilities. Oh, also, he can fly/float in midair.**

**AD: By the way, his species is a Poltergeist. He's kind of like a normal ghost, but he's really wise.**

**AD: The role I chose for him was "The 'who' when you call 'who's there?'" Which means he's a mysterious presence who follows you around. He's really scary-looking, but if you get to know him, he's a kind and caring individual. Sprits call him "Who" or "Voice" to avoid confusion. **

**AD: Also, to clear up a little more, people who are under his protection can hear him and see only his eye when he is in protector mode, but only his eye, and only when he's protecting them. Also, the person who he is protecting them from sees a darker, more terrifying version of him, which makes them so afraid, they can't even continue.**

**AD: Since "Who" (the Unknown's nickname) utilizes fear, he is often sought after by the dark side, yet he never joins them, stating that "I wish to PROTECT the world, not DESTROY it." **

**AD: Anyway, review! This is my first Rise of the Guardians thing, and I wanna know what you think! **

**AD: Should I do more myths?**

**AD: Or make them up?**

**AD: Because I have plenty of ideas.**

**AD: Okay, one. Well, just review.**

**AD: Have fun with your lives, readers!**


End file.
